Rusty (Full House)
Rusty is the main antagonist in the Full House TV series' Season 4, and the son of Danny's girlfriend Cindy. He was portrayed by Jordan Christopher Michael. He has a reputation for being a troublemaker and a prankster. In the episode "Terror in Tanner Town", he spends the day with the Tanners, and wreaks havoc throughout the household, including tucking the tablecloth into Danny's pants, punching a hole in the milk carton, giving D.J. and Stephanie trick gum that turns their teeth black, locking Jesse and Becky in the former's room and D.J. and Stephanie in their room across the hall by tying the doorknobs of both rooms' inward-opening doors together with a rope, taping over Joey's comedy video with a clip of himself on his own comedy show (which he calls "Rustyvision"), making Danny fall in a mud puddle while tossing the football around, feeding Comet a rump roast while D.J. and Stephanie are bathing him, getting Michelle's eye painted black from looking into a kaleidoscope and putting green hair dye in Danny's shampoo. It's learned that Rusty's motive for his pranks is to turn Danny away from Cindy, as Rusty is hoping his divorced parents will get back together. At the end of the episode, D.J. and Stephanie turn the tables on him, as he falls victim to one of their pranks. Rusty also causes a major commotion with a love letter he types, as he’d been intrigued by D.J.'s crush on the paper boy Ricky, and saw it as the inspiration he'd been looking for to write the love letter (which was an idea for his latest prank). He intends for D.J. to receive the letter so she would think it came from Ricky. However, he forgets to write "Dear D.J." at the top of the letter (or address it to anyone else), and simply signs it "Hot for You". As a result, it gets around to everyone in the Tanner household from someone else — leading to pandemonium until Michelle rats Rusty out. He then initially says Michelle is lying, but then changes his mind after hearing his mother say his name sternly and says that he's lying, and then admits he wrote the letter. After almost everyone hugs each other in apology, Rusty remarks that it was pretty funny, and says he's glad they all can take a joke. When everyone glares at him instead, he asks if they actually can take a joke, and Michelle says he's in big trouble. Rusty then takes off, with everyone else chasing after him (except for D.J., who stays behind until Ricky arrives). Rusty appears in only two more episodes, including: "Happy New Year" (in which Stephanie actually kisses him, after he keeps saying he will, and he turns out to have been lying) and "Stephanie Plays the Field", in which he's on Danny's Little League Baseball team. He comes up with the name for the Tanner Twister. Category:Kids Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Trickster Category:Tragic Category:Inconclusive Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:On & Off Category:Grey Zone Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Mischievous Category:Chaotic Neutral